lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing For Me
Sing For Me is the fifth episode of the first season of LoliRock. Synopsis Iris' magical voice is stolen! Without it, her powers are greatly diminished! Plot Iris and Joanna's choir group had a charity concert at the amphitheater downtown in Sunny Bay. While they were sound checking, a purple aura suddenly enveloped them for a moment before Joanna's choir group began to cough. Seeing the glowing balls of light floated upward in front of her, Iris chased after them outside the amphitheater. She created a crystal bridge to make her way to the balls of lights and stretched out her hand towards them. Then thunder crashed as a silhouette of a creature appeared before her. Frightened by the silhouette she was suddenly blown back by a gust of wind and fell off in the process. Right after Iris used Crystal Slucium the glowing balls of light disappeared into a vortex in the sky. Back at the amphitheater, Talia and Auriana checked up on the conditions of Iris and Joanna's choir group. Joanna explained to the princesses that they can talk normally, yet all of them lost their singing voices. Then she became worried that they won't be able to sing for the concert before being reassured by Iris. Unable to transform and her powers now weakened, Talia and Auriana tried to find a solution to help Iris recover her singing voice. At the Magical Library, Talia presented Iris and Auriana a remedy called the Ooze, which will allow Iris to transform but still have her magic at its weakened state. Because of the foul odor that the Ooze emits and what it consist of, Iris decided that they look through the books instead. Later, Iris realized that the glowing balls of light with the faint humming sound were their voices. The princesses later returned to the amphitheater after Auriana had an idea on how to locate the stolen singing voices. When they went backstage Auriana told Iris and Talia that they can track down the voice vibration of the voices with the audio signatures recorded from the soundboard. Auriana then used the Ribbon of Volta to lead them to the voices, taking them to the mountain range in the outskirts of Sunny Bay. With the help of Auriana's Ribbon of Volta they managed to find them under the clutches of a Black Crystal creature, the Dragon. Talia suggested that they should approach the Dragon quietly to get the voices back or it will fly away. The princesses proceeded with caution and Iris successfully got closer to the Dragon. As Iris reached for her singing voice, Auriana started coughing from smelling the Ooze that gotten on her left hand. The Dragon then took off to the sky when it spotted Talia and Auriana. Iris ran after the Dragon and grabbed onto its tail as it flew higher into the mountain. After being separated from Talia and Auriana, Iris discovers that Mephisto and Praxina was behind the stolen singing voices. Overhearing that Gramorr plans to combine Iris' voice with his dark magic to seize the Crown of Ephedia, Iris was caught by the Dragon. The twins then attacked Iris before being stopped by Talia and Auriana. As the twins battled the two princesses, Iris attempts to rescue the voices before they reached to Gramorr. Eventually, the Dragon knocked the crystallized voices out of the vortex, resulting them to break free and return to their original owner's. Iris regain her singing voice back and transformed, defeating the twins together with Talia and Auriana. Then Iris sent the Dragon back into the vortex with a spell, sealing the vortex in the process. The princesses returned to see that Joanna's choir group got their singing voices in time for the charity concert. Major Events * Iris and Joanna's choir group lost their singing voice. * Iris loses her ability to transform and her crystal magic gets weaken. * The princesses discovered the Dragon had stolen the voices. * Mephisto and Praxina plans to send the voices to Gramorr. * The princesses manages to return the stolen singing voices to their original owners, including Iris and Joanna' singing voice. Debuts * Joanna * The Ooze Characters * LoliRock ** Iris ** Talia ** Auriana * Enemies ** Gramorr ** Mephisto ** Praxina * Joanna * Nathaniel (Minor role) * Amaru Spells Used *Crystal Pont - Used by Iris to create a flat crystal bridge to reach the voices. Later used it to stop herself and the voices from flying upward in a vortex. *Crystal Slucium - Used by Iris to slide down safely after falling. *Crystal Scala - Used by Iris, Talia, and Auriana to scale up a mountain. *Crystal Cumulus - Used by Iris against Mephisto and Praxina, but failed due to its weakened state. *Crystal Retrosum - Used by Talia and Auriana against the Dragon. *Crystal Luxtra - Used by the princesses against the twins. *Crystal Exitus - Used by Iris to blast the Dragon and close the vortex. Voice Cast French * Lisa Caruso * Kelly Marot * Léopoldine Serre * Tabitha St Germain * Nessym Ghetat * Karine Foviau * Gilles Morvan * Hugo Brunswick * Filly Keita English * Kazumi Evans * Ashleigh Ball * Tabitha St Germain * Vincent Tong * Kelly Sheridan * Mackenzie Gray * Matt Ellis * Erin Mathews Script Coming soon... Songs * Higher (Opening) * We Are Magic Gallery tumblr nefboebKTD1sc5pr3o1 1280.png|Official Poster by LoliRock Artist Galou Trivia *Team LoliRock released an English-dubbed version of this episode that is available in countries in which LoliRock isn't licensed.http://teamlolirock.tumblr.com/post/149653413643/another-free-episode-on-youtube Mistakes Coming soon... Quotes Coming soon... Category:LoliRock Category:Season 1 105 E05